


Here We Go

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is taller than Luke, M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt, small Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael go shopping for stuff to bring to a party. Luke ends up needing Ashton's help because Luke isn't tall enough. Cue Luke falling for Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I got this request on tumblr for a "Lashton story where Luke is shorter and smaller than Ashton." So here it is :) hope it's ok, I just went with what I got .X the title is from Sleeping With Sirens - Here We Go

"Luke! Get in the car, we have to go get stuff to bring to Niall's birthday!"

I look up from my phone as Michael yells at me from the door way. His hair is such a vivid, bright green it almost hurts my eyes.

"Fine." I stand up. "What about Calum?'

"He's wrapping the presents." Michael says proudly.

I roll my eyes and head out to the car. Michael pats my head on the way out and I hit him.

"You're so cute, little Lukey." He laughs. "Do you have your date for tonight yet?"

I groan and run a hand through my hair. "No. Ugh. Thanks for reminding me."

"That's what friends are for." Michael laughs. "Now, let's go. Harry gave me a list of stuff to get."

We get in the car and he sticks on a Nirvana cd to listen to on the way.

 

"So, you get this stuff and I'll get this." Michael tears a piece of paper with the list on it in half. He hands me one. "Be quick about it, we need to organize a date for you."

I roll my eyes. "I don't _need_ one."

He just pushes me in the direction of the aisles.

 

Everything is easy enough to find. There are only a couple of things left on the list. One is a chocolate sauce. What on earth does Harry want that for?

I turn into the aisle with all the cooking and baking stuff. I scan the shelves and I spot the bottle. On the top shelf. Of course.

I look up and down the aisle which is empty, thankfully. I reach up on the tip of my toes and try to grasp the bottle. I fail miserably, knocking down some boxes from the lower shelves.

"Shit!" I curse.

"Need a hand there?"

I look around to see a really tall, tanned guy with a black bandana holding back wavy, honey blond hair grinning at me. And he has dimples. He's wearing a black Misfits shirt and black skinny jeans.

I can feel myself blushing crimson and his grin just widens. He really is very tall, he practically towers over me.

"Uhh.." I say eloquently. Not.

He crouches to start picking up the boxes I knocked.

"It's okay! I can do that!" I say hurriedly after a slight delay.

He just chuckles. "Will you be able to reach to put them back?"

"Yes!" I say indignantly. "They're not what I couldn't reach!"

He laughs. "What was it then?" He stands back up and starts putting the boxes back on the shelf. "I can get it for you?" His hazel eyes are twinkling.

I feel a grin spread across my own face. He really is cute. "Uhhh.. the chocolate sauce?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Any particular type?"

I shake my head. "No. My friend wanted it."

"You do his shopping?" He looks like he's trying to hold back laughter.

I hide my face in mortification. "No! It's for a party later!"

He easily grabs the bottle off the top shelf. "This okay?" He hands it to me and our fingertips touch and I can feel myself blush again.

"Thank you." I look up at him and he beams.

"No problem!" He waves his hand. "I'm Ashton, by the way." He introduces himself.

"Luke." I run a hand through my hair and bite my lip ring. 

"Great to meet you, Luke." Ashton grins.

I smile, "And you."

I glance at the list, feeling sad about having to leave him. But I do have to get the rest of the stuff.

"Maybe I should accompany you?" Ashton suggests, "You know, in case you need my assistance again."

I know my eyes light up but I can't help it. "Sure." I say shyly.

"You really are rather small." He says cheekily.

"Hey!" I protest. "Maybe you're just freakishly tall!"

He laughs. "Sure. Whatever you say. Doesn't change the fact that you're tiny."

"It's all a matter of perspective!" I retort.

He doesn't respond, just laughs to himself. His laugh is a lovely thing. Makes me feel like laughing along too.

"So, you like Green Day?" He refers to my shirt.

I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah! One of my favorites."

"Same." He looks pleased.

We wander around the shop looking for the rest of the items on the list and talking about music. Turns out we have a lot in common.

 

"Hey, Ashton! Are you-"

Michael comes over with a basket full of stuff. He looks taken aback by me talking with Ashton.

"Um, hi?" Michael looks at me quizzically.

"Ashton, this is my crazy friend, Michael." I watch as Ashton greets Michael with a huge smile.

"Michael, this is Ashton, he's-"

"The guy who had to help like because he's so small." Ashton laughs, dodging my attempt to hit him.

"I know, he's tiny!" Michael high fives Ashton.

"I'm not that much smaller than _you_." I pout.

"Keep telling yourself that." Michael smirks.

"I don't like you." I announce, glaring at Michael.

"Sticks and stones, Luke." Michael pats me on the head and I swipe at him.

"For someone so small you are rather vicious." Ashton stifles his laughter terribly.

"I know, right." Michael agrees. "Look, we gotta go or we'll be late, we have to help Harry set up."

I look at Ashton, disappointed. Maybe I could ask for his number. Or... No. He wouldn't. Would he? I can try.

"Actually.. Ashton?" I ask hesitantly.

He looks at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes and I feel myself melt. His bandana isn't helping matters.

"Uhh.. I see just thinking... if you're free... you know that party I was taking about... well... if you want.. I don't have a plus one... so..."

"I'll go with you, sure!" Ashton looks delighted and I feel a smile break across my face.

"Typical. Only Luke would find a cute date whilst _shopping in a supermarket_." Michael groans.

"Nah, I'm not cute." Ashton shakes his head. "Luke definitely is. Small and adorable."

"Anyway!" I say loudly. "The party starts at eight so... I could collect you at half seven?"

"Awesome." Ashton pulls out his phone. "So, of you give me your number, I can text you my address?"

I nod, smiling. "Yeah." I key my number into his phone. "So, I'll see you then?"

"Definitely. It's a date." He kisses me on the cheek before departing.

"Luke. I don't think I've ever seen you so red in my life." Michael crows. "You have it bad!"

I shove him towards the cash register. "Shut up!"

On the way home in the car, my phone beeps with a text message.

_Hey, Luke, it's Ashton :) really looking forward to seeing you again later .X_

Needless to say, Michael starts laughing his head off and as soon as we get in the door, he's telling Calum who joins in on the laughter.

I flip them off and go to get ready for my date with Ashton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading .x


End file.
